A Frozen Clary
by goldenhairedangel
Summary: Clary is forced to be wed. But she is hiding a big secret that she can barely control. Clary is scarred to reveal her power not knowing what the people will do. She cant get the memory out of her head especially with her parents dead and her sister Anna not knowing about her power either. Will Jace be able to save her from herself? Or die trying? especially with the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**(*.*) Clary's POV (*.*)**

**At 5 years old**

"Clary….. Clary" I heard my sister whisper in my ear as I stirred awake to say"Go to sleep Anna".

I could feel Anna slouch and frown over my shoulder, as I started to fall back to sleep I could feel her all of a sudden pop up and sing a whisper in my ear "Do you want to build a snowman".

At that I opened my wide green eyes and did a small smirk.

We snuck into the hall without a sound and slid down the railing of the stairs into the huge, empty ball room.

"Okay, okay, do your magic stuff" Anna said excitedly. "Alright Anna calm down". I said as I rubbed my soft, pale hands together. I had red fiery hair that went down to my waist, with bright green eyes, full lips, and a heart shaped face. While Anna had a lighter red hair color, some people say we are twins but while I was pale and had green eyes she had dark brown eyes with a round face and an olive skin tone.

Just then a bright blue spark came to my hands and pure, white snow puffed up and rained down on top of us. Anna and I skipped and danced around as it fell on top of us. I stopped for a quick second and stomped my foot in the center of the room, and a bright white/blue ice covered the entire floor.

Anna watched in amazement and wonder. When the ice reached under her feat she started to try and balance herself but started to glide off. I grabbed her arm and helped her as we spun circles around the floor. I made a small snowman and Anna and I decorated it.

"We should give him a name" Anna said.

"How about Olaf" I suggested. "Perfect!" Anna said excitedly.

"Why hello Anna would you care to dance?" I said in a deep voice maneuvering the snowman's stick arms.

"Why I would love to Olaf" I put an arm behind me and snow sparks started to push out and Anna was laughing as she danced with the snowman.

Anna started to jump around and yelled "Catch me!" as I started putting snow pillars everywhere she jumped.

I noticed Anna going faster and faster and said quickly "Anna slow down!" But she did not hear me over her squalling. It soon became hard to catch up and I started to yell "Anna slow down I can't keep up" but she did not listen and she jumped again and I tripped and yelled "NOOOO!" I quickly looked up and shot some ice magic and it hit her right in the head and she fell. I quickly ran over to her and started to cry and scream "Anna!" while I shook her trying to get her up.

I heard the doors open and footsteps behind me. It was my mom and dad also known as the queen and king. "What happened" they asked. "We were just playing around and I accidently hit her" I answered quickly.

"Come on I know some people who can help with this" my dad said while he picked up my sister.

We got on the horses and wen at full speed with me and my mom on one horse and dad carrying Anna on another horse.

We soon reached our destination with a whole bunch of rocks everywhere. "Please come out we need your help my daughter is hurt" Soon all the rocks formed into little rock gnomes and started whispering "The king, the king is here" They all ran up and a small elder gnome walked up and said "What seems to be the problem" My dad quickly explained what happened and then the gnome put a hand on my sisters head and said "Sorcery…..at least it is just to the head nothing major but at least it was not to the heart, that would have been a problem"

After a few moments of silence he asked me "Were you born with your power or did you gain it?"

"Born" my father said quickly before I could answer.

"The only way to heal her is to make her forget all memories of your power and do not worry the memories will still be there but they will be replaced to into a different place" the gnome said.

"You mean she won't remember my powers?" I asked.

"It is the only way" he said.

We all agreed, unaware of someone watching us.

(*.*) Christoff POV (*.*)

Sven and I were struggling to get the ice onto the sled that was strapped to Sven. The others had already started to go so I quickly put the ice on the sled and slid next to the ice and said "Go Sven"

Sven obeyed and we were not that far behind them when we stopped when we saw two horses race by.

We decided to follow them and see what was wrong. I didn't know why but we just did.

We were watching the four people get off the horses as the tall man said "Please come out we need your help my daughter is hurt" At first I thought he was crazy, yelling at a bunch of rocks. Then they all started to rumble and they turned into little rock people.

As Sven and I saw this we looked at each other and continued watching. I couldn't hear that well so I leaned forward and accidentally rolled out of the hiding spot. Sven quickly jumped from behind the bush and licked my cheek. All of a sudden a rock woman came up to us and said "Well aren't you two adorable…. I think I might keep you" and then we continued watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**(*.*) Clary's POV (*.*)**

**At 17 years old**

I woke up and heard the sweet pitter patter of the servants running up and down the hallway, rushing to get ready for my coronation day.

I had just had that dream again of the day Anna had to forget my powers and that I ever had them. After that day I have been trying to keep her out and stop her from finding out so I would not hurt her again. Ever sense my parents died, no one knows of my power and that is honestly how I would like to keep it.

I hated having to ignore my sister. It was heart breaking hearing her sing her little songs when we were little and me having to tell her to go away. I wish I could just tell her but I knew that that would just lead to a disaster.

I knew that she must feel heartbroken but I also knew it was for the best.

I heard a soft knock on the door and opened it knowing that it was one of the servants with my dress and breakfast. She quickly gave me my food and laid the dress on the chair.

After I ate my breakfast I rang the bell for the servant's to come and take my try of food and to help get me dressed for my coronation.

The servants quickly came in and took the food and sent out for the hair dresser.

After a few seconds a pretty blonde came in and did my hair into a braid then rapped it into a bun. She put little specks of blue glitter in my hair then left and ordered for the makeup artist.

The makeup artist came in and did my eyes with mascara and a blue eye shadow and green eye liner. She then colored my lips with a dark red/purple color and a little pink blush on my cheeks. When she finished she called for the dresser.

She soon came in and dressed me in a blue/green dress with a purple cloak with the royal family crest holding it together in the middle just below my neck.

I noticed after she left that I still had my sleeping gloves on and ran to the drawer and put on my silk blue morning gloves.

I soon heard my little sister running down the hallway probably going to find her boyfriend Christophe. She literally loved him with all her heart I just hoped he wouldn't break it, because I don't think I would be able to stand not to hang him from a rope and throw ice darts at him.

Christophe and Anna met when he became our royal ice deliverer at 15. Anna and him both started to become friends, I am not really sure how it happened but they soon became boyfriend and girlfriend. But from trying to keep my secret from yet another person I did not find out how they became boyfriend and girlfriend. I was especially shocked to find out they were to be engaged in 2 weeks after my coronation.

I heard a knock on the door and mumbled a "Come in" before one of the maids addressed me with a bow and a comment of my dress and hair, then said for me to come out for the party in a couple minutes.

I looked in the mirror and mumbled a few prayers for me not to reveal my power. "Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel" I kept saying until I was called out to be introduced.

**(I hope that you like how much of the things I am putting in from the movie, because I am trying to put in as much as I can)**

When I walked out I was a little on edge and was zoned out all I heard was "Princess, and soon to be queen, Clary" he then pointed to a spot for me to stand then said "and her sister Princess Anna…." Then he pointed next to me and kept mumbling on while I talked to my sister.

"Hey" I said to her.

"Me hey…" she pointed to herself "me? Uh hey… I mean not like **hey** but like hey" she said. I giggled as we both said "what's that smell?" we then twirled our heads in a circle and smelt the air and looked at each other and said both said "chocolate" We both started to laugh and talk. Then I was soon taken away to finish the coronation.

Anna got off the stage, all of a sudden I felt really nervous. I turned around and saw a purple pillow with gold stitching in front of me with a blue orb and staff in front of me. I was about to grab them when I heard someone clear their throat and looked up at the man holding the pillow.

"The gloves" he whispered so only I would here.

I looked down at my silk blue gloves and took them off slowly pleading with my life that my power would contain itself. When I got them off I forced my hands to pick up the orb and staff. I turned around and heard the announcer say "I know declare….." I looked down and saw the ice start to form "…you from Princess Clary…" the ice started to grow around the orb and staff and I started to plead for the announcer to finish "…..to Queen Clary of Scandinavian" I quickly turned around and put down the orb and staff then put my gloves on and turned back around to the clapping.

I literally fell into bed after the party. My feet hurt from all the dancing and I am pretty sure I almost went deaf with all the screaming and clapping and music.

But I had fun and I am pretty sure so did my sister Anna.

All of a sudden I felt very drowsy and I tried to stay awake so I could draw for a little while but the darkness soon consumed me and I let it.

**(*.*) Anna's POV (*.*)**

Today was the first day in years that I had the chance to talk and have fun with my sister. I miss her so much, I just wish that I knew what I did so wrong and why she keeps herself locked up in her room. I remember when we used to be best friends and play every single moment we could get. Then everything just stopped she would just lock me out. Even when our parents died she kept to herself in her room.

I walked past Clary's door and noticed it was open. I peeked in and saw my sister fast asleep. I understood why, I mean I even feel exhausted but I need to change into my pajamas still.

I noticed she was still wearing her gloves and so I went in and quietly slid the gloves off her hands and put them on the bedside table.

I then walked out the room without a peep, wishing that I could just talk to her like we used to when we were little and play like we did in the ballroom.

**(*.*) Clary's POV (*.*)**

I woke up with a start, from my dream of course. I looked around and noticed ice covered the walls and floor and furniture. I could have sworn that I fell asleep with my gloves on. I looked down at my hands and saw my pale palms.

I quickly jumped out of bed, went to the drawer, and put on my gloves. I looked around the room and noticed the ice on the walls start to dissolve into nothing.

When it was all gone I took off my dress from last night and put on a blue silk shirt with a purple sweater, a pair of jeans, and my blue and green roller blades, what I can still have fun… I mean I am already wide awake and I love roller blading. I was about to walk out but saw my Beats plugged into my phone and couldn't resist, so I put them on and played my play list and _Rumor Has It by Adele_ came on.

I walked out and went into the dining room and I noticed the clock as I walked by and quickly ran back and whispered "1:00 Jesus how long did I sleep".

I continued walking down the corridor and into the dining room and saw a note that read:

_Dear: Queen Clary_

_I would like to inform you that you are to meet in the living room at 1:30_

_I have made you your food it is on the counter in front of you_

_Remember to come_

_With Love: Maureen_

Maureen was my parents most trusted advisor. When my parents died they left Maureen to keep track of everything in the castle until I was to turn queen. Maureen was like family to both Anna and I, she has been around since we were born, she has always been like a sister to us.

I quickly ate my breakfast and skated back down the corridor into the living room.

When I arrived in the living room I noticed two other people in the room, of course I knew them because they were royalty which was pretty obvious with the crowns on their heads. I slid my beats onto my neck and paused my play list which was playing _Young Girls by Bruno Mars_. I looked around the room and said "What's going on" no one answered so after a couple seconds of silence I said "If none of you are going to speak then I will just leave" I pointed behind me while I spoke.

"Wait Clary" Maureen said like she just snapped out of a dream.

"Finally on speaks up, now what is this about?" I asked.

"Well I was going through some old treaties your parents signed and came across a marriage treaty" Maureen said sounding a little nervous.

"Yes I know, my mom and dad got married by a treaty to end a feud and they ended up falling in love anyway" I said like I knew this already, which I did.

"It was not your parents treaty… it was yours" Maureen exclaimed.

"Um ya it's not April Fool's Day yet Maureen" I said.

"I wish I was kidding but the treaty was signed by your parents and your fiancé's parents so it is official" Maureen said with a worried smile.

"And who is my so called fiancé?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"King Jace of the Seven Islands" Maureen answered.

Jace walked up to me and bowed; he took my hand and said "Mi lady" then kissed my knuckle.

"Drop it, your reputation has already spread here so no need for the act" I said in an annoyed voice as I dropped my hand and looked him in the eye.

He turned around to look at his father and said "I told you father that my reputation has spread everywhere. Oh and thank you Maureen for warning us about her feistiness" he turned to look at me when he said the last word and pronounced it like he was about to bite something.

"Whatever" I said and skated out of the living room when I realized something and quickly skated back in and yelled "Wait a second, whoa, whoa, whoa, I am supposed to marry him! My parents are so lucky they are dead already" I said then continued "I absolutely refuse to marry this douche bag!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry but you have no choice" Maureen said in a calm voice.

"Yes I do I just don't get married, see easy" I said in a _Duh_ voice.

"I am sorry my queen but you seriously have no choice. I will literally tell everyone in the entire city you are to be wed in 2 weeks" she said. I could literally feel the anger build up in my cheeks but instead of flames of anger I felt icicles of anger.

"2 weeks! And I get no choice in this" I screamed. Maureen nodded.

I opened my mouth but closed it and looked down when I saw ice start to form on the ground. I gasped and skated out as fast as I could into my room.


End file.
